One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 32
Several Hours have passed. But there has been no sign of Faust and Kent coming out. The former prisoners led by Rhea, Fantasia, and Ashlynn arrive at the doctors office. Rhea dragged Yukihara into the room along with Ashlynn laying her on the table. Ashlynn turned to Rhea and had her leave. "I'm sorry Rhea, but you have to leave. Let the doctors work." Rhea nodded and looked to Kent worryingly. "Pull through Kent. You too Yuki." Rhea stepped out of the room and closed the door. Ashlynn looked to Faust with a smile. "It's been a while since we've worked together on a surgery, hasn't it?" Faust smiled. "Well let's not make it our last... Also.. Let's not fuck up." Faust and Ashlynn both take a deep breath and shake hands. "Let's not fuck up." Ashlynn states. - Jericho and Alexander paced back and forth past each other. Terry sat and watched the curiously. "So... You thought I was dead. Im sitting here before you. And you don't even look at me? The fuck bro?! I didn't even get a hello out of you yet!" Alexander stopped to look at his brother. "I'm so sorry. It's just that.. I was worried for Yukihara. I knew she was alive and I couldn't let what happened to you and everyone, happen to her." "So, you've already accepted my death? Alex... You're a quick healer." "Why do you have to make it sound so bad? I didn't forget you! Like look at this!" Alexander walked to a closet and brought out a sword in a cotton sheet. "I stole your sword off an unconscious guy with red hair." Fantasia shivered and slumped down in her seat. "I can't wait to leave this island. My stalkers are littered across this bitch." Rhea covered her mouth as she laughed. "What's funny princess?!" Rhea motioned no. "It's nothing, just that.. We've been to two islands and you've already had two boys fawning over you. What's your secret?" "She's a loud mouthed girl that doesn't give a damn." Jericho interjected. "Oh shut it fuckboy!!" Fantasia yelled angrily, jumping out her seat to get up close to Jericho. "If you have something to say, say it now!" Jericho patted her head. "Well little girl, you're a vulgar piece of work. That curses at every chance she gets. You're a naughty little girl." "Not everyone can be over 6ft tall jackass!!!" "I'm not the only one. Kent is 6'2." "That's besides the point fuckboy!" Rhea started to laugh. "You two get along so well." "Don't make fun of me!" Fantasia yelled in anguish. Jericho flicked Fantasia then turned away and acted innocent. "Bitch! I know that was you!" Jericho looked down to Fantasia. "What're you talking about? I was here whistling." "Bullshit!!" "Where?" Terry and Alexander looked to each other then to the Gear Pirates. "Wow... They're fun." Terry said sarcastically. "They're just trying to keep their minds off of what's going on beyond those doors." Alexander explained. "Those smiles on their faces.. They are all fake." - Sinbad and Liana waited in the port as another marine battleship arrived. A grunt stepped forward and saluted. "Vice Admiral Sinbad sir! We got your message and did as you instructed, sir!" Liana tugged on Sinbad's sleeve. "Sinbad.. What did you have them do?" Sinbad smiled. "Simple. They're not allowed to tell Sakazuki about what happened here... Liana, I want you to write a report too. We quickly dispatched of Leone, no problems, nothing else. Understand?" "I understand sir." "Sinbad. Liana, I've allowed you to say whatever you've wanted to me because I like you. You're fun to be around. Don't turn into a stick in the mud by calling me sir. Sinbad is good." "Can I call you Sin?" Sinbad turned around slightly embarrassed. "Why does everyone wanna call me that?" He said flustered, moving like an impatient child. Liana laughed and walked aboard the ship. "Don't worry Sin, I'll only call you that when I feel like you're being a child." "When don't you think I'm being a child?" "Exactly!" Sinbad followed her aboard, along with the grunt. "You know what.... You're finally being radical. I'm so proud liana!" "Sinbad, no one uses that word anymore!" "How about tubular? Bodacious? Cowabunga?" Liana exhaled and smiled. "I like radical the best. Hold onto it." "BOOYAH!!" "No, we need to do something about your vocabulary. Cause you're not using booyah." "Don't tell me what to do, I'm your superior!" "True. But I'm smarter." "I cannot argue with that... What I can argue is that I'm far more radical than you'll ever be!" Sinbad struck an array of various poses. Liana shook her head and laughed. "Wow... I'm glad you chose me as your apprentice. This is quite the gig." "Who uses gig anymore?" "Shut up Sinbad." "Awwww!! We're bonding!" Sinbad hugged Liana tightly, squeezing the air out of her. "Now... Soldiers! Set a course to home!!" The soldiers scattered, and the ship sailed out of port. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters